a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical projection system and an energy control method for the optical projection system.
b. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the principle of converting heat into electricity is already developed. Technology of recycling and reusing the waste heat from electronic devices is widely used to achieve energy-efficient and environmental protection purposes. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, U.S. patent publication No. 2005/0000559 discloses a thermoelectric generator 100 including a light source 102, a heat absorption member 104, and a thermoelectric module 106. The thermoelectric module 106 has a top plate and a bottom plate, and a temperature difference exists between the top plate and the bottom plate is allowed to generate electricity that is output via leads 108 and 110 and used to, for example, cooling a display 112. Further, U.S. patent publication No. 2007/0289621A discloses an illumination system including an illumination unit, a heat conductive member, a thermoelectric conversion module, and a heat releasing path member. The thermoelectric conversion module includes lower and upper substrates, lower and upper electrodes, and thermoelectric elements. A bottom surface of the lower substrate of the thermoelectric conversion module is fixed to a top surface of the heat conductive member, and a top surface of the upper substrate is fixed to a bottom surface of the heat releasing path member.
However, according to the conventional designs, the electrical energy converted from recycling waste heat is directly transmitted to a energy-consuming device and thus fails to be managed or allocated to result in low utilization efficiency of electrical energy.